


Wesley’s Wednesday Wanderings

by themis_ceres



Category: Wanted (2008)
Genre: Gen, Post-Film, and definite affection, but implied friendship, in which Wesley visits Fox's grave, not quite a love story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themis_ceres/pseuds/themis_ceres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Fox he had always found his answers or at least a guide, ever since the beginning, so why would her being dead change that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wesley’s Wednesday Wanderings

0

 

Julia Marie Fairechild

Born: June 2, 1980

Died, August 16, 2008

Loyalty, Brotherhood, Justice, Honor

_Vocatus Atque_

_Non Vocatus_

_Fortuna Aderit_

 

0

i.

He brought flowers to her grave every Wednesday. 

 

ii.

He rode the top of the train to get there, it was with the wind breezing though his hair he felt the closest to her.

 

iii.

He hadn’t known what the tombstone should say. The search for her life before had been long and hard but only slightly painful.

  
   
iv.

He doesn’t really remember when he stopped thinking of her as gone but his burden doesn’t feel so big anymore.

 

v.

He won’t let anyone suffer like she did if he can help it. A shy smile ghosts across his memory like the feeling of sweet and firm lips but what really sticks is the haunted look of a six year old that she never quite lost. 

**Author's Note:**

> i've only ever seen the film, everything you recognize i found via wikipedia and everything else is totally made up cause i had to put something down!
> 
> cross-registered at ff.net


End file.
